Thirty Second Warning
by MissFlibbles
Summary: One-Shot. Percy and Annabeth spend a rare afternoon together, apparently on the clock.


I do not own Percy Jackson. That honour goes to Rick Riordan.

* * *

**_Thirty Second Warning._**

Annabeth sighed softly as Percy's fingers glided slowly up her waist. She closed her eyes against the sunlight streaming in through the partially open curtains and tipped her head back as a hand pulled the elastic free from her hair and began playing with the curls cascading down her back. She and Percy were spending a rare moment alone; between her classes and extra-curricular activities at school, not to mention the tight rules they kept at the dorms, and Percy's homework and swim and track practices they rarely got to speak, yet alone see each other. They had finally worked out a Saturday where they were both free.  
They had started their day sat around the coffee table in Percy's living room doing Percy's last minute homework; it was an hour later and Annabeth had been kneeling over the coffee table highlighting paragraphs in one of his text books, while Percy was lounging on the sofa behind her, his feet planted either side of her. He had apparently gotten bored because one minute he was gently kicking her side with his feet in boredom, and the next he was leaning over, his hands tickling her sides.

Percy slid a hand up her back and into her hair, pulling on a curl and letting it bounce back.  
'What are you doing?' she murmured as one of Percy's arms wound around her waist. He simply pulled her closer, until she was kneeling with her back against him.

'Just being close to you,' he said, his hand tickling just beneath her ribs. She felt another slight tug as Percy wound one of his fingers through a curl and rolled her eyes.

'I meant to my hair,'Annabeth clarified, turning slightly so she could see his face. Percy brought his face forward, leaning his chin against her shoulder.

'I happen to love your hair,' he said, pulling on another curl. 'You should wear it down more often.'

Annabeth shook her head. 'It gets in the way too much.' She had to tuck a few stray curls behind her ear as they swept in front of her eyes, obscuring her vision. Percy promptly un-tucked the strands, and instead brushed them gently away from her eyes so they rested against her cheek. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and Annabeth swore he sniffed her hair. 'You have to be uncomfortable,' she noted, knowing he was merely leaning off of the sofa. Percy shrugged, his arms still around her waist.

'I've been less comfortable,' he admitted, now burying his nose within her curls and tightening his grip around her waist. There was a moment of silence, before Annabeth squirmed.

'You know you have homework to finish,' she said.

'I'm taking a break,' came his muffled reply. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

'You've been on a break for about half an hour now, while I've been doing your work' she said, wriggling out of his grip.

Percy groaned, but Annabeth could almost see the smirk working its way onto his features. He stood, before reaching out for her arms. 'That means it's time for your break.' He pulled her to her feet and spun her around so she was in his embrace. His arms went back around her waist, and he leant his head back to look at her. 'We haven't seen each other in six weeks, or spoken in three and I'll be damned if we spend all of today doing homework.'

Annabeth just laughed, her own hands winding around his neck. 'Did you have something in mind?' she asked and Percy leant forward, nudging his nose against hers.

'I most certainly did,' he murmured, brushing his lips gently against hers. Annabeth shifted herself closer.

'Well then Mr Jackson. If it truly has been six weeks, then you had better make it worth my while.'

Percy grinned that goofy grin she loved so much and pressed his lips against her in a gentle kiss. It was soft and sweet and just so Percy. Annabeth smiled into the kiss as he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. 'Is that it?'

'Not by a long shot.' Annabeth giggled as Percy kissed her again, his lips moving against hers slowly and carefully; Annabeth pressed herself closer. There was a moment of confusion as her feet got tangled with his, and while trying to back away, Percy somehow tripped and fell backwards onto the couch, thankfully releasing his arms from around Annabeth as he did so. She laughed, taking a step back as Percy looked at her bewildered.

'How did that even happen?' he wondered, and Annabeth shook her head.

'You're unbelievable,' she said, crossing her arms. Percy threw his arms over the back of the sofa and sunk deeper into it.

'You'd better believe it.'

'You know, for someone so cocky you left me very unimpressed.'

Percy raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking into a smile. 'Oh really?' he asked. 'So what were you thinking?'

Annabeth gave him a smirk on her own, before stepping forward and lowering herself onto his lap, her legs pressed either side of his. Her arms ran slowly up his chest and behind his neck, tugging gently at his hair. 'Something like this,' she replied before lowering her head and pressing her mouth against his in a passionate kiss. Percy responded immediately, his hands coming forward to rest against her hips as he deepened the kiss. Forget slow and sweet; the kiss was fervent and intense and Annabeth trembled as Percy's fingers slipped from her hips to her waist. She missed this, she thought hazily as she inched closer, her hands gripping his shoulders as she pressed her hips into his, a delicious warmth spreading throughout her body. She did it again, harder this time and Percy bit back a groan as he pulled his lips away from hers.

'Now, now Annabeth that's a bit too much don't you think?' he asked, his hands gripping her hips again to stop the movement.

'Sorry,' she murmured. 'Got carried away.'

Percy grinned, and pulled her forward so she was flush against him. He lowered his mouth to her neck and began peppering kisses along the skin. 'Better?'  
Annabeth's eyes closed and she sighed. 'Not really but it will do,' she replied, running a hand through his hair. Percy's hands rose from her hips once more, fingers slipping gently beneath her t-shirt to grip her waist. A shiver ran down Annabeth's spine as Percy's fingers trailed higher, caressing the skin beneath her ribs. 'That's not fair,' she whispered as Percy's lips reached the skin beneath her ear. He said nothing; instead he pushed his hands even higher. Annabeth drew in a shaky breath and squirmed as best she could into his lap. One of Percy's hands came down to still her movement as he nipped at her neck.

'Ah,ah, ah. Parents living room.'

Annabeth huffed in annoyance and pulled Percy's lips back to hers, her own fingers slipping beneath the neckline of his t-shirt and smoothing across his shoulders. Percy's own hands went back to tickle her ribs. They managed to get in another few mintues of uninterrupted kissing where Annabeth managed to pull Percy's t-shirt up a few inches, when Sally's voice called from the kitchen.

'Percy, Annabeth. Thirty second warning.'

Annabeth groaned in frustration and pulled away from Percy, letting his t-shirt fall back into place. She made to get up but Percy's arms tightened around her waist.

'Not finished,' he muttered, slowly drawing circles at the small of her back.

'But your mum-' Annabeth was cut off as Percy pulled her head back towards his, pressing a languid kiss against her lips. She settled gently against him as his fingers wound through her curls and she completely forgot about Sally until an exasperated sigh sounded from her right. Annabeth pulled away again, glancing at the woman with a sheepish smile.

'You know I give you those thirty second warnings for a reason,' said Sally, a slight smile on her face as she placed a plate of freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies onto the coffee table. Annabeth sensed Percy's distraction almost immediately. He pressed a solid hand against her back and leant forward with her still in his arms. He grabbed a few cookies and settled back into the sofa, keeping the hand on Annabeth's back as a cookie made it's way into his mouth.

'It's just kissing mum,' he replied, taking a bite out of another, and Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust. Sally just raised an eyebrow, and settled onto the armchair to the left of them.

'I don't mind the two of you kissing,' she explained. 'It's the provocative positions I keep finding you in that I don't want to see.'

Percy had the decency to blush as Annabeth laughed and eased her way off of Percy's lap. She cuddled into his side and stole a cookie from his hands. He glared at her half heartedly and she kissed his cheek in return.

'Much better,' said Sally, taking a cookie of her own. 'Now can we try to keep it PG in the house now, or should I set some stricter rules?'

Percy pretended to think about it, but Annbeth just shook her head. 'PG is fine Sally, sorry,' she said.

'If we keep it PG, I expect the same from you and Paul,' Percy added seriously. 'You might not like finding us in certain positions, but I cannot stand finding you two acting like teenagers in the middle of the kitchen.'

'My kitchen, I shall do what I like in it,' retorted Sally and Percy made a face.

'So, if it's my bedroom...' he ventured carefully, but Sally returned his face with one of her own.

'That door will remain open as long as you live here,' she said. 'While I'm not completely against some of your activities there are certain ones I do not want happening in this apartment. I am not ready for grandchildren.'

Percy rolled his eyes and downed another cookie. Annabeth however caught the seriousness of Sally's tone.

'We're careful Sally, don't worry,' she said. 'Besides, all you really need to do to keep Percy in line is mention my mum.'

Percy choked on his cookie; Annabeth and Sally both laughed as Percy paled and swallowed the crumbs with a cough.

'Yeah, let's not give your mum any more reason to kill me,' he said. 'I'm barely keeping her satisfied as it is.'

Annabeth half expected to hear an owl in response (as her mother always seemed to be watching her at the moment,) but instead all she heard were keys in a latch, and the front door opening. Paul's voice shouted out from down the hallway. 'Thirty second warning!'

In retrospect, thought Annabeth, they should have their meetings in private from now on.


End file.
